Legend of the Keyblades
by AproposFool89
Summary: Crossover of Keyblades and Triforces! What awaits! Trial story. Continue? Or stop? R&R and tell me please!
1. Chapter 1: Heading out

Chapter 1: Heading out

Cody's POV

I wake in the morning feeling happy. I normally am quiet and keep to myself, but today was different. I stretch a little and look out my window. "Mmm…nice day it seems…" I look around my small tree house and notice a letter on my table. "Huh? What is this?" I reach over and grab it. "What…are these strange letters?" I wonder as I look at it. "I…I can read this!" I gasp and read it again aloud to myself. "Dear Cody Avalon: This letter was sent to you because a great evil is about to descend upon Hyrule. You must head to the Castle and warn the Princess of the coming storm. Make haste, young warrior. What could this letter mean…I guess I have to find the princess…" I snatch my hat and my sword and shield. "Well…time to go, I guess…it said to make haste…" I jump out of my house and head out to the castle town.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting of the Destined

Chapter 2: Meeting of the Destined

Chris's POV

I wake up and stretch. "Ah…a beautiful day…I must head to the town and enjoy this." I say and get dressed in my walk around clothes. I sneak out and down my window, then run towards the castle town. I walk around the market, watching all the happy people, and notice a boy in a blue tunic walk in the gates. I make my way towards him, trying to slightly stay out of sight of him. He walks towards the castle and I follow. He heads down an alley and I start after, slightly unsure if I should enter. I slip my dagger out of my boot and head in. I gasp as I am disarmed and a small sword is at my neck. "Why are you following me?!" The attacker, the boy I was following, asks. I kick him below the belt and get away from him. "I've been sensing trouble on the rise and you were a stranger." I say. The boy, now on his knees and holding himself says, "C…Cheap shot…" "You had a sword to my neck, what did you expect?" I reply. "You…were following me..." He says. "And you already know why." I reply. "You really think…a boy…from the forest…is a threat?" "Prove that you are not." I challenge. "I'm…a little kid…with a tiny sword and wooden shield…coming here for the first time…I know nothing about this place…how could I do any damage other than petty thievery?" He says. "What brought you here then?" I ask. "This letter…" He says and shows me a letter with the Ancient Hylian lettering on it. I gasp. "Come with me, now." I lead him to the castle and into my room. I snap, my clothes changing instantly into my normal royal attire. "I am Chris, Princess of Hyrule." I say and he gasps. "Y…You?!" I giggle softly. "Surprised? I understand…" "Yeah…didn't expect a princess to be a cheap shot…" He says, still slight pain in his voice. "You had a sword to my neck! Want me to kick you again?" I challenge. "I was being followed by a stranger, what would you have done?" He asks. "Figured out who it was first." I reply. "You could have been attacked before you found out." He says. "I can understand putting a knife to their neck if they attacked me, but I never attacked you." "Well…I was being careful…I don't know anything except the forest…and the Kokiri…" He says. I nod and summon my nursemaid, Impa. She comes in and asks, "Yes, Princess?" I explain everything and she nods. "Shall I fetch the slate?" "Yes, please." I say and she heads out to get it. I turn to the boy and say, "Sorry for kicking you…" "It's alright…" He replies. "So…what's the forest like?" I ask. "Beautiful…" He says, and I could tell he was thinking about it. "What are the Kokiri like?" I ask. "Well…I don't really know…I was an outcast…with few friends." He sighs. "Why were you an outcast?" I ask, confused. "I don't know…" He says sadly. I nod as Impa returns. I smile at her, thanking her. Impa nods and sets the slate down. "Well?" I ask. "When the one that can read this slate reads it, a series of events that cannot be changed will be set in motion. Beware chosen of the legendary Triforce, HE comes for you now." He reads. I frown. "This is bad…" "Who is this HE it speaks of?" Impa wonders. I gasp. "What if it is the man who recently came to the castle?" "Huh?" The boy wonders. "A man from the Gerudo Desert came here a few days ago. I hear the servant girls talk about him frequently. Though I don't understand what they are actually talking about. I don't understand why a full grown man would need to share a bed with petite young women…" I say, me being innocent minded. I could tell that the boy understood somehow. Suddenly, there were shouts outside the room and I start to run out to see what was happening, but Impa stops me. "Impa…what is going on?" I ask. "We need to leave…now." She says sternly and I nod. I follow Impa, making sure the boy followed.

Ganondorf's POV

Aciellia, my favored servant girl that I had found when I invaded, hands the crown of Hyrule to me and curtsies with respect. "Thank you, Aciellia." I say, smiling. She nods. "Yes, my king." I smile more as she asks, "What shall you do now?" "Look for the two that prophecy spoke of…" I reply. "The Princess and the boy she brought here earlier are in the stables trying to flee; those are the two you seek." She says. "Thank you, my dear girl." I say, standing and heading there quickly.


	3. Chapter 3: Fleeing and Searching

Chapter 3: Fleeing and Starting the Search

Cody's POV

Chris pulls me onto the back of a horse, Impa beside us on the ground. "Flee you two…Even now, I feel his evil coming. I shall hold him off." Chris nods and we flee. I hold her waist, not noticing the blush on her cheeks. I hear something and look back, gasping in fear as I see a man following us. "T…That man…I…I've seen him in my dreams!" I desperately throw my sword at him, to which he barely dodges. Chris makes the horse move faster and the man's could not keep up, us getting far away from him. I had been shaking since I saw the man. "It'll be okay…" She says softly and I hold onto her tighter, not noticing that we had gotten off the horse. She hugs me softly and I hug back, still shaking. "Shh…" She says softly and I start crying on her shoulder. She rubs my back as I say, "H…He…always…killed me in…my dreams…" "He won't kill you…" She says. I shake and she hugs me more. I start to calm, then gasp. "W…Who is leading the horse?" She looks at me confused. "W…We never got off…" I say. "You were crying and shaking so much that you did not notice." Chris says. "O…Oh…w…where are we?" I ask. "Near Zora's Domain." She replies. "Z…Zora's Domain?" She nods and motions me to follow. "Oh…I never told you my name…it's Cody." I say and she smiles softly, nodding again. I follow her into the domain and she yelps in surprise as a Zora glomps her. I jump in surprise and she chuckles. "Hey Azeris. Cody, this is my friend Azeris. He is the Zora prince. "Hi…" I say shyly. "Hello!" Azeris says. I was holding my shield in my hands, the Kokiri symbol plain as day. The prince grins softly and asks, "You're a Kokiri?" "Y…Yes…" I reply. "That's awesome!" He says. "Thanks…" "Sorry that I'm so hyper…I'm very excited…" "What for…?" I ask." "Well…as a prince, my marriage is arranged at birth…and since I can carry children as well, I am being married off to a man…I am meeting him today for the first time…his name is Jarvis…" Azeris says, blushing deeply. "O…Oh?" I was slightly confused by this, but hid it well. Azeris, however, still saw my confusion and asks, "Something wrong?" "No, nothing." I say. "You seem confused." He says and I shake my head. "I'm fine." "Alright…" He shrugs. I notice something strange. "Umm…I feel…and energy on you…what is it?" "I do not know…" Azeris says, confused. "Princess…can't you feel it?" I ask and she nods. "I can't tell what it is…" She says. "Try bringing it out somehow." I say. "How?" Azeris asks. "I don't know…try drawing a sword?" I suggest. Azeris nods slowly, drawing an imaginary sword from his side. A blue blade, strangely shaped, appears in his hand. The tip of it almost looked like it would fit in a keyhole. Azeris looked at it stunned. "I knew I felt something!" I smile. "Umm…What is this thing?" Azeris asks. "Princess?" I ask. "I'm not sure…I've never seen such a thing…" She says. Another Zora walks in and gasps. Azeris looks at him. "Jarvis?" "T…That's…a Keyblade!" He says in shock. "Keyblade?" Azeris asks. "Yes! It is a magical weapon that only a few chosen are selected to wield. Like myself…" He pulls his out magically. Azeris nods slowly, twirling his in his hand. "Careful. That thing can do some damage." Jarvis warns. "It will also open one specific lock in the world of Hyrule, same as mine." "Maybe this opens the Water Temple!" Azeris says. "Jarvis chuckles. "We are not about to find out without true need." Chris sighs. "We may have a need…Hyrule Castle has been taken over by a man named Ganondorf…" Jarvis frowns. "But…that means…" "It means what?" I ask. "The prophecy…" Chris sighs. "Prophecy?" I ask. "Yes…A boy shall come from the forest to save Hyrule using the power of the mystical Keyblades…" "Me? Keyblades? If that was the case, wouldn't I have used them from the start?" I ask. "Hey, I didn't write the prophecy, so we have to go with what it says." Chris says and I sigh, nodding. "I'm sure Ganondorf knows of the prophecy…We need the Master Keyblade…" Jarvis speaks up. "It is said that the chosen must collect the three Spiritual Keyblades to gain access to the Master Keyblade." Chris nods. "True. The Great Deku Tree has one, the Gorons have another, and Azeris, you know where the third is…Can you two get it for us while we get the others?" "Of course." Azeris says. "The Great Deku Tree has one? That must be why he wanted me…" I say. "You need to go there now." Chris says. "Not without you, Princess…I have a feeling…Impa would want you to stay with me…" Chris nods and heads out, me following.


	4. Chapter 4: The Emerald Keyblade

Chapter 4: The Emerald Keyblade

Chris's POV

I lead the horse, with Cody's directions, to the entrance of Kokiri Forest. "This is as far as the horse can go, Princess." He says and I nod, getting off with him. He ties it to a tree and leads me into the forest. As we enter the main area after the bridge, I gasp. "This is my home, Princess…" Cody says softly. "It's lovely…" I say and he smiles. I follow him to the Great Deku Tree's meadow and bow to the great tree. Cody just smiles and calls, "Hello father." The tree opens its eyes and looks at us. "Hello, Cody, my son. And hello to you too, Princess Chris." He says. "It is an honor, Great Deku Tree." I say. "Father…I know why you called me here now…I've come for the Keyblade…" Cody says. "Well…it shall not be that easy to obtain, young one." He says. "Why not?" He asks. "I have been cursed…by a foul man from the desert." The tree says and I could feel the anger come from Cody. "Ganondorf…" He snarls. "You must travel deep into me and defeat the monster inside…but…I see you lost the Kokiri Sword…" The tree frowns. "Sorry, father…I threw it at the very man that cursed you, in an attempt to slow him in mine and the Princess's escape from the castle." Cody looks down. "It is alright, my son. I have a Keyblade that you can use for now." He shakes his branches and a Keyblade, looking like it was made of wood, falls into Cody's hands. "Thank you, Father." Cody says and heads inside the tree. "You will be safer out here, child." The tree says as I start to follow. "Oh…very well." I say and sit on the ground.

Cody's POV

I walk through the Deku Tree, watching for the monster that cursed him. "Jeez…I feel like I am being watched…" I shiver. The creature was indeed watching me, because I heard it occasionally. I look to the ceiling and gasp as I spot it. It launches at me and I cry out, ducking and holding up my Keyblade. It screeches and falls, split in half. "Ok…that was easy…" I frown and notice a locked chest appear. I open it with the Keyblade and it opens, the Emerald Keyblade inside. I snatch it and run out of the tree. I return to Chris and turn to the Deku Tree. "Well done, Cody…You've killed…the cursed monster…yet…" He says, sounding weaker. "Father?" I ask, afraid. "I…am not long for this world…I was doomed before you began…" The tree says and I gasp. I fall to my knees and Chris puts her hand on my shoulder as the tree dries up and dies. "Come on…we have Gorons to see…" Chris says softly. "Yeah…" I say softly as well. She leads me back to the horse and we head off.


End file.
